Help Wanted
by Angel of 513
Summary: What kind of hell can Kanone cause at his first job? Simple every kind. Happy Birthday KousukeAsazuki.


Alright this is my birthday present to Tiffany aka KousukeAsazuki who's birthday was last week. I couldn't come up with a thing to do for her until I decided on what I'm good at fanfics also this returns the gesture she did for my birthday. Anyway, I didn't know what to write until I remembered a fic I wanted to write a while back and I thought it would be good. The basic idea how much trouble can one egotistical blade child get into in one day?

**Warning: **This fic contains stupid situations, confusions, and a whole lot of other stuff.

**Disclaimor:** I don't own Spiral just the plot for this fanfic. But since it's going to someone else I guess I give up rights to it anyway.

**_Help Wanted_ **

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

How the hell did he end up here! Oh that's right he was kicked out of his apartment. Lets see getting yelled at, beaten, kicked out, and forced to get a job his luck was just all kinds of fucked up. What was he talking about? Well it all started about three weeks ago...

You see Kanone was the type of person that got bored very easily it wasn't his fault his brain just prevented him from staying in one place for too long. It all started because Eyes decided he was going to work double time on his new album leaving him by himself all the time. After a while did you know the house starts to talk to you?

Being on house arrest didn't help either, not that he was on actual house arrest just that Eyes said he couldn't leave the condo. The reason being that last time he went outside he was charged with assault and battery. It wasn't his fault! Anyway after that Eyes told Kanone don't go outside unless someone else was with him...what was he five!

Anyway getting to the part that got him kicked out. Like what was said before you sit in an empty house for too long you start doing very crazy stuff. Like, watching really retarded stuff on tv(and Kanone wasn't big on tv either), talking to yourself, playing the piano knowing you really can't, talking to yourself, reading every book in the place including magazines, and talking to yourself.

Getting off topic again, so one day Kanone was once again left by himself in the really big new apartment Eyes had just got when he moved to America, yeah the poor blade child was bored out of his mind. Kanone had decided for lack of better things to do to paint the entertainment room. Now everyone knows that if you're not careful paint fumes can completely fuck up your head(A.N./ knowledge from actual experiance). Kanone however knew a plan to avoid that just leave as soon as you feel dizzy. So everything was cool he started painting, had the tv on for noise comfort, everything was fine.

A half an hour later Kanone relized he had fallen asleep on the couch in a room of wet paint and he was now higher then a NASA space shuttle. It was not a little high it was scary high as in you look down you see the Great Wall of China, and the Himalayas high. Shaking his head he looked at the tv and saw that a cooking show was on reminding him he hadn't eaten yet. Now Kanone by all means was not a very good cook the best he could do was a simple breakfast, but he didn't want eggs, bacon or pancakes he wanted a steak or fish stuff only a proffesional chef could pull off. Damn paint high mixed with hunger and food channel.

Lets take the time out to get one thing straight what happened was totally not his fault it was the paint fumes fault. There is something in those fumes called 'fuck it' it will change your perspective on everything. Basically Kanone was hungry so he went in the kitchen attempted to cook, but set the kitchen on fire. Unfortunately for him the effects of the paint hadn't worn off yet so Kanone's train of thought was 'fuck that kitchen'. By the time the high wore off and he got the fire extinguisher the kitchen was beyond saving.

Eyes' thoughts were not so similar resulting in Kanone getting both cussed out and beaten half to death. So Eyes as punishment for his one moment of stupidity was making him pay for the repairs, the thing, Kanone didn't have a job. Eyes had a solution to that as well when Kanone woke the next morning he found himself on the floor in the hallway with the newspaper job section and a note saying "You're not getting back in till you get a job".

Three weeks later after staying with Ayumu(No way in hell was he staying with Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko) and about six job interviews(apparently you had to be sane to have a job) he ended up at the place he was now. He was the bartender at a small hotel Ayumu worked at as the cook. He almost killed the younger boy for not telling him about the job opening sooner Ayumu said he was enjoying watching him running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He almost cut Ayumu's head off at that point.

**00000000000000000 **

So here he was at the bar, at the hotel, at his job could his luck get anymore messed up! At least Eyes let him back into the apartment. The job wasn't that bad he got to encounter lots of different people and cause small mischief here and there the only problem was his boss. Rachel Rowe was a bitch plain and simple everyone at the hotel knew it Kanone could tell just by looking at her. She made it her mission to make life harder for everyone by making people work overtime barking orders and anything else she could think of.

"Kanone! Stop daydreaming and do your job I'm not paying you to sleep!"

"Yes, Rachel.", said Kaonone rolling his eyes trying very hard keep the irratation out of his voice.

"It's Ms. Rowe to you, and don't roll your eyes at me."

"Rachel, your not my mother, grandmother, aunt, nor a person I respect so I'll call you what I like which is Rachel."

"Well if you keep it up the only thing you'll be calling me is your highness when you come back begging for your job."

"The hell I will", the blade child mumbled under his breath walking to the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mam.", he said putting on a fake smile. "Good, that's what I thought.", with that Rachel turned her fake long red head and stomped off to go torture someone else.

Kanone walked into the kitchen where Ayumu was "If I have to listen to that color in a bottle horse weave bitch any longer Ayumu I'm going to kill her!", said Kanone punching the wall luckily for Ayumu it didn't dent too bad. "Calm down Kanone it's not as bad as you make it sound.", Kanone looked at Ayumu with a 'what shit are you smoking not to notice' look "Okay it is that bad." Kanone sighed he was glad to have found a job, but no job was worth his pride he'd sooner go to jail for burning the place down then give up his pride.

"Kanone! Get out here!"

Kanone looked at Ayumu and mouthed "I'ma kill her" Ayumu smirked "If you do I won't tell anyone"

Kanone walked out into the lobby where Rachel was standing with some guests and was looking pissed, but them again when was she not. "These guests are looking for someone to carry their bags upstairs." the brunette blade child looked at Rachel then the bags then the people. "Well I hope you find someone."

"Kanone your job is to carry the guests bags upstairs!"

"No, that's the bellhoppers job I'm the bartender."

"The bellhopper quit so now it's your job."

"Gee, I wonder why he quit proably because of a yappy little dog running around here."

"You know what you're an inch away from being fired!"

"And you're an inch away from Motions relaxer and treatment products. Yes you are."

Rachel's face went red and she turned away from the blade child. Kanone laughed along with some of the other employees. "Your neck and your back, relax that hair and that track." the lobby was in an uproar, and Rachel stomped off pissed.

**000000000000000000 **

About an hour later the Kanone heard excited screams coming from the lobby one scream he recognized as Abby a young thing around Ayumu's age. Abby was nice enough he could deal with her when he had to, but her attitude was tiresome at times. Ayumu came from the kitchen to see what all the noise was about walking into the lobby Kanone saw a heavy set woman with what he assumed was her boyfriend and another girl who was real petite, but she was very pretty who was hugging Abby.

"Abby it's so nice to see you again."

"Clair you look gorgeous, you too Marissa is this your new boyfriend Clair told me about?"

"Yep, this is Rick, wait till you see Clair's new fiance' though "

Kanone rolled his eyes oh God he was stuck in a ditz fest. Ayumu cleared his throat making his presence known. "Oh Ayumu I almost didn't recognize you when was the last time we saw you?", asked Marissa giving Ayumu a hug. "Ahhh, six months."

"Still too long."

"Yeah, ahh, Clair Marissa this is my friend Kanone who just started working here."

"Nice to meet you Kanone", said Marissa shaking his hand Clair did the same.

"What brings you guys here?"

"A weekend of relaxation is all.", said Rick putting his arm around Marissa.

"What's with all commotion in my damn lobby!"

"Oh Jesus.." , do we have to tell you who it was?

"How many times do I have to tell ya'll triflin...oh hey guests, how are you today?"

"Kanone sweetie why don't you take these nice people up to a room."

"Yes, Rachel"

"I told you it's Ms. Rowe to you", she mumbled so that only Kanone could hear.

"And I told you it's Rachel."

"You know what just get these bags upstairs." , with that the she devil went back to her lair.

The six people left were silence making sure the thing was at a safe distance away from them. When they were sure Ayumu and Abby sighed. "Well why don't we get you guys upstairs?"

" Clair, Rick and I are going to sight see, aren't we honeyboo."

"That's right bunnybee."

"Uh-huh, you people are too big for those names, stop it. If you want to give each other names find appropriate ones like Hummer, SUV, or Snickers bar.", said Kanone while picking up the bags and walking off. Ayumu sweatdropped while laughing nervously while going after Kanone. Abby looked back at Marissa and Rick and smiled nervously "He's...having a bad day..."

**88888888888888888888888888888888 **

Well here's the first half of the fic, the second half will be put up soon I hope. Yeah I decided to make it a sort of twoshot, since honestly I'm having a hard time coming up with stuff to add. Anyway I hope you like it Tiffany, and happy be-lated birthday.


End file.
